Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM Season 3
Plot Summary For Season 3 Sonic Princess Sally Acorn and The Knothole Freedom Fighters Claming Their Victory over Dr. Robotnik and Snively Gone and His Doomsday Project Being Destroyed But Snively is Alive and he Achieves to take over The Robotnik Empire with the Help of Naugus!!! as Sonic Continues his quest to Free Mobius from their hands as they now count with the help on some New Freedom Fighter Members. Sonic and Sally Also get Married go on a Honeymoon and Get their own House Same with Bunnie and Antoine Too and Antoine Is Happy for Sonic and Sally Getting Married even Though He did'nt get Sally He Supports Them and Sonic and Antoine Are Best Friends Now But they'll Still Make Fun Each Other Sometimes Like Always Sonic and Sally Also have Children Bunnie and Antoine and the Rest of the Freedom Fighters Don't Tails Now Leads the Freedom Fighters And This Time they Have a New Threat to Face Robotnik's Latest Creation Metal Sonic. Characters for Season 3 Main Characters 'Team Sonic' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' is the 15 year old titular person and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog. Possessing a defiant attitude, he is able to run at supersonic speeds. A capable fighter, he is selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one able to use the Power Rings, usually to increase his speed. In season one, he appeared to be intelligent with a natural flair for cunning plans. In season two, his egotism and foolishness were embellished. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' is the 10 year old younger-brother figure to Sonic, whom he idolizes. Tails is the youngest Freedom Fighter (since the season two episode "Drood Hedge"). Often left behind in Knothole Village during missions, he is incredibly bright (also if season three was produced, he would have matured and played a much larger role as an official member of the Freedom Fighter team, even showing a bit of a rebellious side). *'Knuckles the Echidna' is the 16 year old. Sonic's friendly rival. First introduced in the show Sonic Satam and Sonic Underground, Knuckles lives on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. As the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island, his duty is to guard the master Emerald. *'Princess Sally Acorn' is the 15 year old princess of Planet Mobius and Sonic's love interest. She is the strategist and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sally hacks into Robotnik's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Intelligent and cautious, Sally also shows egotism and spontaneity in many instances. She refuses to believe that her father is dead, and continues to search for him. In season one, Sally was more self righteous and competitive towards Sonic, leading to blunders of her own. In season two however, she is more mellow and competent, usually playing the Straight Man of each mission. *'Cream the Rabbit' is the 8 year old and is Bunnie Rabbot's Little Sister. She is a peach colored rabbit constantly accompanied by her Chao, Cheese. Their names were based on "cream cheese." Cream is portrayed as being naive because of being brought up like a princess by her big sister, Bunnie and mother, Vanilla. She always politely minds her manners, but sometimes acts childishly. Cream can achieve flight for short periods of time by flapping with her two large ears. She has a constant companion in Cheese, a blue chao with a red bow-tie that often attacks on Cream's behalf by ramming into her adversaries She is also Miles "Tails" Prower's Love Interest. *'Amy Rose' is the 12 year old. She is a pink girl hedgehog who is Sonic's Best Friend. Amy has a Huge Crush on Sonic but She knows that Sonic is in Love with Sally but Sonic and Amy are still good friends with each other Including Sally and the Rest of the Freedom Fighters. Her first appearance in the new cartoons was in Sonic SatAM, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to close friend "Princess Sally Acorn" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. 'Team Freedom' *'Antoine D'Coolette' is clumsy, cowardly, pompous, coyote who speaks with a French accent and uses French mannerisms. He is a member of the Freedom Fighters. He often has trouble speaking English. He also has a crush on Sally. His rival was Sonic, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. His clumsiness often gets himself or other Freedom Fighters into trouble. In the first season, he was often portrayed as being intelligent, if too arrogant and fearful to be of much use. In the second season, his clumsiness and cowardice became more exaggerated. *'Bunnie Rabbot' is a friendly cyborg rabbit with a southern accent, Bunnie was briefly captured, and had half of her body roboticized before she was saved, mid-transformation. Now her left arm and both her legs are mechanical. These robotic features, in addition to skill in martial arts, make her the brawn of the Freedom Fighters. Despite these advantages, she greatly desires to be normal again.She is also Tails GodAunt and Sally's Best Friend *'Rotor The Walrus' (voiced by Mark Ballou and Cam Brainard) - Rotor is a walrus who is the mechanic of the Freedom Fighters. He invents reliable gadgets for the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and on their missions. In season one, he accompanies the other Freedom Fighters on many missions. In the second season, he was completely redesigned, had a replacement voice actor, and stays behind to work instead of going on missions. *'Manic the Hedgehog' is a cool and calculating hedgehog and was raised by thieves, and is a master of their trade. When Manic met his siblings, they disapproved of his thieving tendencies, but his skills as a lock-pick were greatly appreciated. Manic possesses neither Sonic's speed nor Sonia's spin-attack, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground who relies on entirely on his medallion for superpowers of his own. Despite his lack of superpowers, his thieving skills proves himself extremely useful to the group from time to time. Manic is the drummer of the Sonic Underground. His medallion turns into drums, which can cause earthquakes; the Oracle of Delphius claims that his drums are the most powerful instruments of the three. His medallion's string is blue. Like Sonic and Sonia.His singing voice was done by Tyley Ross. *'Cosmo the Seedrian' is the 10 year old, Is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She was originally created as a single-purpose character for the television series Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) as a close friend for Tails. And, she is with his good friends like Manic and Sonia called the Team Undgerground play the show Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical. *'Sonia the Hedgehog '''is the only female member of the '''Sonic Underground' and the sister of Sonic and Manic. Unlike her brothers, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty, is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength, a photographic memory, and the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to the Tasmanian Devil and Espio the Chameleon. Her medallion turns into a keyboard, which can fire laser blasts from one end, or create a pink mist when the keys are played. Sonia has a pink motorcycle which can travel as fast as Sonic (it was destroyed in the 36th episode). Of the siblings, Sonia is the only one to be seen involved in any romance, displaying feelings for her childhood friend Bartleby, despite his snobbishness, as well as other men encountered in her travels. Among these is Knuckles, whom she develops an attraction to during the series' Flying Fortress saga. Her singing voice was provided by Louise Vallance. 'Team Fighters' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' Is a Cool And Calm Under Pressure Hedgehog He Likes Sonic He Does Not Want To Destroy Mobius He Wants To Protect It. *'Rouge the Bat' is a smart, sassy and seductive female bat. She is a treasure hunter who specializes in jewels, and she always gets what she wants. She might have a secret in Knuckles, since some things never change after all. She might appear to be ditsy at first blush, but she is a calculating realist who acts on her mercenary instincts. *'E-123 Omega' Is A Good Robot Who Has A Good Personality He Hangs With Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat. *'Blaze the Cat '''She Is A Good Friends With Sonic, Sally, and the Others.She's a Kind Hearted Caring And Cool Under Pressure Cat.When She Gets Mad At Robotnik and Snively She Really Lets Out Her Bad Side and Puts Fire On Them. *'Silver the Hedgehog''' Has A Kind Personality When He Gets Sees His Friends Get Hurt by Robotnik He Gets Angry. *'Marine the Raccoon' Has A Kind Personality And Speaks With A Pirate Accent. 'Team Chaotix' *'Espio the Chameleon' Is A Ninja He Is Silent Quick On His Feet''' He Has A Kind Heart To His Friends When Robotnik Makes Him Mad. *'''Charmy Bee Is Annoying But Caring To His Friends. *'Vector the Crocodile' Is Cool With Attitude He Totally Gets Fired Up. He Also Has A Hardcore Detective Personality. 'Team Big' *'Big the Cat' is a simple-minded, 18-year-old purple tabby cat who lives in the jungle surrounding the Mystic Ruins. He seems to be a fisher for a , and he lives with his friend/pet, Froggy (Kaeru-kun). *'Tikal the Echidna' Is a kindhearted and gentle pacifist, Tikal is extremely compassionate and non-discriminatory. She strongly opposes greed and conflict and wishes to see nothing more than peace, harmony and tranquility. Despite this, she does seem to have her moments of oversight. She often chooses the quickest path that will restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Still, her heart is in the right place and she's quick to forgive and forget. *'E-102 Gamma' Being one of Dr. Robotnik's badniks (or "clunkers", as Sonic called him), gives Gamma various different modes of mechanical locomotion, including temporary flight, and wheeled mode. E-102 Use to work for Robotnik But Then He Joined Sonic and the Others. 'Team Boom Girls' *'Sticks the Badger' is the 10 year old and one of the main characters in the Sonic Satam series. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. She has spent most of her life alone and flourishing in the wilderness and is as such new to friends in general. After meeting Team Sonic, however, she a strong bond with the group, particularly with Amy Rose, and joined the team as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Robotnik. Most notably, Sticks is one of the few residents of her reality to have taken part in the multiverse-wide battle against the evil. *'Zooey the Fox' is a character who appears in the Sonic Satam television series. She is an anthropomorphic fox who lives on far away Bygone Island and is a close friend to Miles "Tails" Prower. *'Perci the Bandicoot' is a character that appears in the Sonic Satam series. She is an anthropomorphic bandicoot who lives in far away Hedgehog Village and is famous throughout her Village for her beauty. 'The Other Friends' *'Nicole' is a highly advanced, artificially intelligent portable personal computer that Sally uses to analyze and hack into Robotnik's machines. While generally a formal computer, in the episode "Super Sonic", it copies Sonic's lingo so he can understand what it says, much to the bemusement of Sally. Comments by Sonic indicate that Sally received Nicole from her father, who programmed her with a great deal of information, some of which was barred from access until Sally came of age. *'Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog' Known as "Uncle Chuck," he is an elderly inventor, as well as Sonic's warmhearted uncle. Chuck invented the Roboticizer to allow people to live longer, but it had the unintended effect of robbing an individual of their free will. Robotnik later stole it and used it on him, turning him into one of many mindless drones and destroyed his "restaurant", Uncle Chuck's Chilli Dogs. With great difficulty, he regains control of his body and acts as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. *'Rosie the Woodchuck' was Sally's sugary sweet and unbearably beautiful nanny. In the two-part episode Blast to the Past, it was revealed that Rosie was captured by SWATbots and was roboticized. Her fate was prevented when the future Sonic and Sally saved her. Rosie currently lives in Knothole. *'King Maximillian' Acorn is the rightful King of Mobius, and father to Princess Sally Acorn. He was dethroned during a coup immediately following the Great War, and banished to the Void, a crystalline universe from which none can escape. *'Dulcy the Dragon' is a clumsy, loud-mouthed, young dragon who joined the Freedom Fighters in the second season. She often flies the Freedom Fighters to their destinations or rescues them. She also has powerful lungs, which can be used to blow enemies away, or freeze them solid with ice breath. She is terrible at landing, and often crashes into things mid-flight. She would have come into her full powers, if the show had a third season. *'Griff the Goat' is the leader of a city located underground called Mobius. *'Lupe the Wolf' is the lovely leader of the Freedom Fighters called the Wolf Pack. Her village was attacked by Robotnik's forces and most of her people were roboticized. The scar she wears on her face reminds her of that day. *'Ari the Ram' was the leader of a group of Freedom Fighters which were captured by Dr. Robotnik. In exchange for their freedom, Ari reluctantly agreed to make a deal with him to help him capture Sonic. Robotnik broke his promise and instead of being roboticized When Robotnik was about to Sonic into the Void, Ari saved Sonic and was sucked into the portal instead. Later, Ari was rescued by Sonic. In the final episode of season 2, Ari helped the other Freedom Fighters in the destruction of the Doomsday Project, but was captured. He was eventually saved by Sonic and Sally. *'Cat' was the oldest Freedom Fighter in Knothole. On a mission in Robotropolis, he was captured by SWATbots, thanks to Antoine's bungling. His current fate is unknown. *'Palo the Rhino' and Dirk the Bear are the leaders of two Freedom Fighter groups. They appeared at the end of the episode Cry Of The Wolf. They were introduced in the final episode The Doomsday Project, yet they had no dialogue whatsoever. They set out to raid Robotnik's station, only to be captured. After Sonic and Sally used the Deep Power Stones to destroy the machine, everyone escaped. *'Lazaar' is a wizard who was evil. One-hundred years ago, Lazaar caused great evil with his spell , but at some point, he regretted it and sometime later he started to hibernate in Robotropolis' Forbidden Zone, where his guardian protects him. *'Lazaar's guardian' watches over him as he sleeps in the Forbidden Zone. He is a shadowy cloaked figure who can shoot red beams from his eyes. Wealth means nothing to him. Other than that, not much else is known about him. 'Villains' *'Dr. Julian Robotnik' is the madman who conquered Mobotropolis ten years earlier. He is a brilliant, yet heartless warlord seeking nothing less than to encompass the whole world in his machinery and robotic minions. His goals are constantly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his sworn nemesis. His hatred for the hedgehog has turned into a desperate obsession to capture and roboticize Sonic himself, which is often his own undoing. He was later defeated in the episode Doomsday Project. In season one, Robotnik was portrayed as a fearsome dictator and he had a deep echo to his voice. As season two was more lighthearted than season one, Robotnik was later depicted as a cruel but more buffoonish villain rather than the fierce and intimidating foe he was originally shown to be, and he no longer had a deep echo to his voice. *'Snively' Snively is Dr. Robotnik's miserable underling and assistant, as well as his nephew. Snively is constantly abused, teased and intimidated by his uncle. In season one, Snively appeared to be loyal to Robotnik. In season two, Snively was shown to despise Robotnik and talk about him and make plans behind his back. "Blast to the Past" revealed that he once had a full head of hair of which he was very proud, only to lose most of it to a time-traveling Sonic. Snively's intelligence easily rivals his uncle's, but this trait is ignored. After Robotnik is defeated in "Doomsday Project", Snively himself plans to take over and run all of Robotropolis. *'Naugus' is a powerful sorcerer of unknown species, formerly Dr. Robotnik's mentor. He hates Robotnik for betraying and imprisoning him within the Void during The Great War. He wants nothing more than to see Robotnik suffer, but he cannot exist outside the Void for any extended amount of time. He was scheduled to reappear as one of the main villains in Season 3 alongside Snively before it was cancelled. *'The Nasty Hyenas' are a cannibalistic gang who are from a tribe who always eat their king. *'The Kraken' was once a ruler of an underground kingdom, until Dr. Robotnik's diggings destroyed it and his people. One of Robotnik's snake probes attacked him and Sonic saved him. In return, the Kraken gives Sonic a bottle of magic to revive the plants. *'Scratch and Grounder' are two robot characters From Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog who appeared in satam, *'Coconuts' is the Robot from Adventures of sonic the Hedgehog who Appeared in satam. *'Metal Sonic '''a robot created by robotnik who looks like sonic to destroy the Real Sonic. *'SWATbots''' are Robotnik's primary police and military unit. Designed as super-soldiers, these machines won the Great War prior to Robotnik's takeover. Now, they are his special defense force, making up a substantial part of Robotropolis' "population". Voice Cast For Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM Season 3 *'Jaleel White/Josh Keaton' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'E.G Daily/Brianne Siddall '''as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Brain Drummond/Scott Menville as Knuckles the Echidna *'''Kath Soucie/Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn *'Kath Soucie' as NICOLE *'Sonja Ball '''as Cream the Rabbit *'Hynden Walch/Lisa Ortiz/Cherami Leigh''' as Amy Rose *'Rob Paulsen' as Antoine D'Coolette *'Ashleigh Ball '''as Bunnie Rabbot *'Mark Ballou/Cam Brainard''' as Rotor The Walrus *'Jaleel White/Tom Kenny/Bryce Papenbrook '''as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer''' as Cosmo the Seedrian and Dulcy the Dragon *'Jaleel White/Lindsay Ridgeway/Alison Viktorin' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Jason Marsden/Steven Blum/Johnny Yong Bosch' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Jennifer Hale/Jamie Marchi' as Rouge the Bat *'Frank Welker/Jason David Frank/Vic Mognogna '''as E-123 Omega *'Brandy Norwood/Erica Mendez''' as Blaze the Cat *'Michael J. Fox/Brad Hawkins/Todd Haberkorn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'David Kaufman' as Espio the Chameleon *'Cristina Vee' as Charmy Bee *'Arthur Burghardt/Carlos Knight/Khary Payton '''as Vector the Crocodile *'Kyle Hebert''' as Big the Cat *'Karen Neill '''as Tikal the Echidna *'Nika Futterman''' as Sticks the Badger *'Jen Taylor' as Zooey the Fox *'Erin Fitzgerald '''as Perci the Bandicoot *'Frank Welker''' as Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog and Cat *'April Winchell' as Rosie the Woodchuck *'Charlie Schlatter' as Griff the Goat *'Shari Belafonte' as Lupe the Wolf *'Dorian Harewood' as Ari the Ram *'Tim Curry' as King Maximillian Acorn *'Jim Cummings' as Dr. Julian Robotnik and Palo the Rino *'Charlie Alder '''as Snively *'Michael Bell''' as Ixis Naugus and Dirk the Bear *'Dan Castelanetta '''as Lazaar *'Maurice Lamarche as Lazaar's Guardian *'Frank Welker '''as the Kraken E-102 Gamma and SWAtbots *'Richard Steven Horvitz as Metal Sonic *'Jim Cummings and Alaina Reed Hall '''as the Nasty Hyenas *'Phil Hayes''' as Scratch *'Garry Chalk' as Grounder *'Ian James Corlett/Cam Clarke/John Kassir' as Coconuts Artworks STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn|link=Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose STHM Antoine.png|Antoine D'Coolette|link=Antoine D'Coolette STHM Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot|link=Bunnie Rabbot STHM Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus|link=Rotor the Walrus STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog|link=Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo Sonic Satam.png|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog|link=Sonia the Hedgehog STHM Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog STHM Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat STHM Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega|link=E-123 Omega STHM Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat STHM Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog STHM Marine.jpg|Marine the Raccoon|link=Marine the Raccoon 19 STHM Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon 20 STHM Charmy.png|Charmy Bee|link=Charmy Bee 21 STHM Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile 13 STHM Big.png|Big the Cat|link=Big the Cat 14 STHM Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna|link=Tikal the Echidna 15 STHM Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma|link=E-102 Gamma Sticks Sonic Satam.png|Sticks the Badger|link=Sticks the Badger 20 STHM Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox|link=Zooey the Fox 21 STHM Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot|link=Perci the Bandicoot King_Acorn_SatAM.png|King Acorn Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH).jpg|Dr. Robotnik Snivley.png|Snivley Scratch (AOSTH).jpg|Scratch Grounder (AOSTH).jpg|Grounder Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts hyper_metal_sonic_by_shinmajinpantzer_dbogpmx-pre.jpg|Metal Sonic Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows